Where Have The Hams Gone?
by Leo.Breaker
Summary: A story about Bijou and about something that keeps happening in the club house.
1. Chapter 1

**Where Have the Hams Gone?**

**Chap 1: Hamtaro, Where Are You?**

Bijou awoke to a bright morning day! She got up and stretched and got ready to go to the ham-ham club house.

"Ah! What a beautiful day! I can't wait to see… Hamtaro!" she giggled. Bijou tied her ribbons a bit tighter before she went off. Finally Bijou was ready to go.

Bijou opened the gate to her cage and scurried to the bedroom window.

"Here I go!" she said as she leapt for the branch of the tree. She grabbed on and got up on top of it, and then she scurried down the trunk of the tree and ran to the clubhouse.

She reached that hole in the tree which they call and clubhouse and she scurried in, then opened the door, and stepped inside. She took a glance around and saw no Hamtaro. She sat beside Pashmina.

"Where is Hamtaro?" she asked. Pashmina looked kind of sweaty. "What is wrong Pashmina?" asked Bijou

Pashmina took in a deep breath. "Hamtaro didn't come in today and I'm fine," replied Pashmina with a smile. Bijou smiled back but then frowned.

_I wonder where Hamtaro is... _She thought to herself. Then Stan came in and noticed how sad Bijou was and tried to brighten.

"Hey Bijou, its time for me to bring a little light into your life! Namely, me!" said Stan as he pulled out his maracas and started to dance. Bijou didn't get any happier. Now Boss saw Bijou and saw how sad she was and thought the same thing as Stan did.

"Move over Stan and see how a true master does it," Boss said. Boss started to break dance. This made Bijou giggle a little.

_Yes!_ Though boss.

_Darn it boss…_ though Stan. _Its time for a little break off! _Then Stan charged in and started to break dance as well but the big thing was that Stan was doing a better job! This made Bijou a bit Happier but she still frowned because Hamtaro still did not enter the clubhouse. This made Bijou sad again.

_What?_ Though Boss and Stan. _Why isn't she happy anymore?_ They ran towards Bijou thinking they would be able to make her happy but Sandy blocked there way to her.

"Can't you two like, see Bijou need a little like, down time?" she asked. Boss and Stan heads dropped. _I just want to make her happy…_ thought Boss and Stan.

"Sandy's right…" agreed Bijou. "I need some down time…" Bijou stood up and walked towards the spare room. She opened the door and walked in closes and locking the door behind her.

_Hamtaro please come to the clubhouse soon…_ she thought. _'Cause I miss you already…_ and Bijou started to cry and cry until she fell a sleep.

-

An hour later Bijou awoke. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. _I wonder if Hamtaro has come yet,_ She wondered. She went to the door, unlocked it and stepped outside. She looked around and Hamtaro was not there. She started to cry. _Has Hamtaro forgotten me?_ She thought. Penelope ran up to Bijou and gave her a hug.

"Ookyoo?" Penelope asked. Bijou looked down at Penelope.

"She's asking if you're ok Bijou," said Pashmina.

Bijou smiled at Penelope and whipped her tear with her paw. "I'm fine Penelope," replied Bijou.

"Ookwie, Ookwie!" shouted Penelope for now she knew her friend was ok.

Bijou giggled.

Bijou then went to sit beside her girl friends.

"I'm like, totally sorry that Hamtaros not here," said Sandy.

"Its ok," replied Bijou. "He'll be here tomorrow…" _I hope…_

Then came the time to go home.

"Umm… Bi- Bi- Bijo-- -cough- Bijou can I walk you?" asked Boss turning red waiting for rejection. But Boss got something different than a no.

"Okay, sure Boss…" replied Bijou. Boss was silent for a moment but in his mind he was screaming, _YES! FINALY SHE SAID YES TO SOMETHING TO ME!_ Then Bosses brain calmed down and he walked beside Bijou.

"Shall we go Bijou?" asked Boss.

"Yes please…" replied Bijou. Boss frowned to see Bijou still so sad. It was raining outside so Bijou and Boss had to hurry.

-

"See yeah Bijou!" said Boss running to get out of the rain. Bijou waved. Bijou was feeling sorry and started to get ready to sleep.

_I hope Hamtaro will be at the clubhouse tomorrow…_ and with that she drifted off into dream land…

-

Short chap I know:)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples! I'm not going to be allowed on the computer much anymore for school purposes so it's going to be hard to write the chapters… forgive me please?

**Chap 2: Oxnard and Howdy are off too?**

The next day…

-

Bijou awoke to a bright and sunny day! Bijou stood up and yawned a loud yawn letting the world know she was awake.

_What a beautiful day!_ Thought Bijou, as she stretched and let out another yawn. _Well I guess its time to go to the clubhou— something_ hit her and she started to mope. _Hamtaro… Where was he yesterday… I hope he's going to be there today._ She wondered for a bit then she stopped, _oh silly me! Of course Hamtaros going to be there today!_ Then she tied on her ribbon and got out of there.

-

Later…

-

Bijou got to the front door of the clubhouse but stopped before she opened the door. _Better fix my ponytails if Hamtaros there!_ She thought and then tightened he ribbons. She opened the door and stepped in. She looked around but… no Hamtaro… but she also noticed another thing… Oxnard and Howdy were gone also.

"Hey, Sandy, where is Hamtaro, Oxnard and Howdy?" Bijou asked.

"Umm… They never came in today," replied Sandy. Bijou's eyes started to water, _Hamtaro…_ she though. Boss walked up to Bijou.

"Hey Bijou," he said. "Don't cry! You've still got me!" Boss flexed his arms. Bijou giggled. Now Stan walked up to Bijou.

"Hey Bijou!" he said. "I know what will make you happy! ME!" Then Stan flexed his arms. Bijou giggled again. Then Bijou wiped her tears and decided that she's already cried too much yesterday, she decided to have fun today. She got up and walked to Penelope and asked, "Hey Penelope, want to play together?"

"Ookyoo!" agreed Penelope. So the day went by and Bijou had almost forgotten about Hamtaro, Oxnard and Howdy…

Bijou looked around to check if Hamtaro or any of the others had stepped in yet. They still weren't here.

Sandy asked, "Bijou don't worry about them! There fine!"

"How do you know?" asked Bijou.

"I just know!" said Sandy with a twinkle in her eye that assured Bijou that the others were ok. But she still worried about her friends and Hamtaro. For the rest of the day she relaxed and had fun. Soon the end of the day came.

Bijou remembered that Hamtaro was still not there and the others weren't. _I hope Hamtaros going to be here for my birthday soon…_ she thought. Today's July 5th so 5 more days till Bijous birthday.

Bijou headed for home for now she was really tired from playing with Penelope. Bijou jumped to her window from the tree and scurried down to her cage. Bijou got ready for bed. _Hope Hamtaro and the others come back in time for my birthday…_ and she dozed off and had a dream about her birthday.

-

hey everyone, sorry this chap wasn't that good and it was short… where I am now its really, **REALLY** distracting… sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Guess whose back! (Me!)

**Chap 3: Bijous Birthday**

Today is Bijou's birthday.

-

Bijou hasn't gone to the clubhouse for 4 days. She decided that there was no reason to go to the clubhouse since Hamtaro wasn't there. But since it was her birthday today she decided to at least check if anyone was there for her… especially Hamtaro… but she decided just for today.

She tide on her specially rainbow ribbons that she only wore on her birthday. Then she was off to the clubhouse.

-

She walked up to the clubhouse door and stepped in. It was really dark she couldn't see, she tried to find the light but tripped in the dark. _Ouch…_ she thought. Then there was a big bang and the lights turned on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIJOU!" shouted all the hams!

While Bijou tried to get up she tripped back down again for she was totally surprised! And Hamtaro was there!

Bijou started to cry for she was over joy that they all remembered. Hamtaro walked up to Bijou and wiped her tears.

"Her Bijou," he cooed, "Happy birthday." Bijou cried more for Hamtaro remembered!

"Let's have cake!" shouted Oxnard. Bijou looked at the cake. It was as big as her!

"No! Lets dance and party first!" shouted Sandy. Bijou looked around and the place was covered with streamers and over decorations but the one she liked the best for the big one that said 'Happy Birthday Bijou, From All Your Friends!'

"How about a song first for the party girls?" said a Jingle as he stepped in. He started to play Happy Birthday on his guitar. Bijou couldn't stop all the tears.

For the rest of the day they partied and played.

The End of the day came and it was time for everyone to go home.

"Everyone," Bijou announced, "Thank you everyone!"

"Hey how about one more song before we all go!" shouted jungle.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone.

**Happy birthday,**

**From all of us to you!**

**Happy Birthday,**

**We hope you're having too!**

**Happy birthday,**

**C'mon and join the Fun!**

**Happy birthday,**

**Today you're number one!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIJOU!**

The End.

-

Hey everyone! Hope you liked my story! Sorry I skipped four days but I couldn't think of what else to do :S

By the way I'm not sure but I think I made up that small song or not :S


End file.
